


The Known Stranger

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Kid Fic, KuroFai, M/M, Magic, Post Series, Sexual Content, Time Travel, kurofay, kurofye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey is over. Syaoran and Sakura are in Clow Country,Kurogane and Fay are in Nihon Country. The ninja and the mage are planning on a family when this mysterious stranger named Sora shows up. Yet there's something familiar about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story contains an OC of mine named Sora. IF you can figure him out by the end of the fic(message me) I will draw kurofay for you(or w/e else you want as long as i agree). 
> 
>  
> 
> This story will contain sex and later mpreg. The chapter with the explict content will have a warning before it!

Chapter One

The journey had ended. Syaoran and Sakura were in Clow Country and Fay had returned with Kurogane to took awhile but Fay had finally learnt the language. Right now he was relaxing with Kurogane in the courtyard. They had worked out their relationship during the events Clow Country and now they were closer than ever. The were working on trying to have a child. Just as Fay leaned his head up to kiss Kurogane,one of the many servants came running in. "Sorry to disturb you Fay-san,Kurogane-san,but there's trouble."

Fay had been accepted into the court and while it had taken time, the servants and such that lived in the palace had warmed up to the blonde. "What is it?" Kurogane got up then, wondering what could have happened to have them summoned.

"There's a stranger in the castle,he's quite skilled with the sword,we think he's from another world,like Fay-san is. You may be the only ones able to stop him."

They both stared in surprise before immediately running out of their room. Kurogane had already had his sword at his side, as he never went without it by his side. He knew the princess and empress were being well guarded, but he had to make sure whoever it was attacking was taken care of.

"Kuro-sama,we need to be careful. If it's true that this attacker is from another world,that means they may or may not have the power to transend in turn would mean they have strong magic as well" Fay didn't carry a sword but he had his magic to aid him in a fight.

"I know that, but we've fought wizards before." He gritted his teeth as they passed ninja and guard alike strewn about hallways.

Finally they arrived at a part of castle where a few guards were battling with a stranger. Fay's eyes widened. The boy was about the same age Syaoran was when they were traveling. What made this boy stand out was his flaming red hair. "I assume that's our attacker. Don't kill him Kuro-rin,he hasn't killed yet and maybe we can get some answers out of him."

Kurogane scoffed, but he charged the boy, ready to teach him a lesson.

Fay in the meantime helped a few of the guards that were knocked down get on their feet. Just as Kurogane was about to slash the boy,the boy brought his sword up to block it. When he saw Kurogane's face,his blue eyes widened. Fay's eyes widened too,how the hell did this kid block Kurogane?

Kurogane and the boy parried each other's blows until, Kurogane swept his leg out and knocked the intruders feet out from under him.

The boy fell to ground. He observed his surroundings before concluding that he was in the right place. "So..this is Nihon Country. However,Kurogane-san,I don't see your companion with you,is he still here?"

"Who are you?" Maybe this kid knew another version of himself? It was hard to say.

"My name's Sora,that's all you need to know. Now I believe I asked you something first. Where is the blonde magician?"

Kurogane pointed his sword at the kids throat. "I'm the one who has your pinned. Talk or I'll make sure you won't be able to again."

The teen sighed. He could get out of it but why bother? "I told you my name is Sora,I came from another world with a mission,the details of that mission are top secret,I need to know if Fay-san is here otherwise I'm on the wrong world."

"He is. What of it." Kurogane didn't sense any malice, but they had been fooled by that before.

"I told you,it's a secret. I just need him here,that's all." "Kuro-rin..what's going on?" Fay had reappeared in the room.

Not taking his eyes off the boy he frowned. "This boy's been asking for you."

"Eh? Me? But why?" "Because I came from another world,I have a mission and it involves you,that's all I'm saying,now will you please remove this sword from such close range to my face?"

"You still trespassed and attacked countless people. I should end you right now." But years of learning not to do that were kicking in and Kurogane relented. "Try anything funny and you'll be cut down."

Sora pointed at Fay. "He's not from this world either and I don't see you trying to end him."

"That's no concern of yours." Kurogane didn't like how comfortable this kid was with them.

Fay came up behind Kurogane and hugged him. He placed his mouth near his lover's ear."I don't sense an ominous aura from him,but I'll be on guard,you should to."

"Can't let him just wander around. He'll be locked up until further notice." Kurogane pulled the boy up, grabbing him by his upper arm and dragging him out of the room. "Get a cell ready for him and some wards. He's a magic user."

Sora squirmed in Kurogane's grip. "How did you know I could use magic?!"

"When you've been around them enough you can tell." He frowned, as he pulled the boy through a series of hallways, trying to confuse him and disorient so he couldn't find his way back out.

"I can't accomplish my mission if I'm locked up now can I?" He was debating using his magic even now,but knew he couldn't.

"No, but if you don't mean any harm you shouldn't have been a dumb ass and come in sword swinging." He took a few wards offered by a fellow ninja and after he tired the boy's hands together he slapped on a few wards, knowing he couldn't remove them. "Now, you're going to stay here until we figure out what to do with you whelp." Shoving him into a cell, Kurogane locked it.

"They swung at ME first! My father taught me never to back down from a fight! Let me out! I need to do what I came here to do or I waisted my magic for nothing!"

You're the bad guy here, you were trespassing with a sword, that's what these people are trained to do." Kurogane said unimpressed.

"I always keep Celes with me! I can't control where I landed! I meant to land outside the castle and knock! I've never traveled between worlds before!."

"You shouldn't have fought back then." Kurogane made sure the boy couldn't escape before he turned to leave.

"I told you! I was taught to never back down! Let me out! Let me out!" The teen kicked at the walls of his prison.

"I'll let you out when you can learn not to throw a tantrum." With that Kurogane left to talk with his empress about what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still not trusted by anyone,Sora's in lock up. But maybe he can get through to the royal family.

Chapter 2

 

a few days later

Sora was still locked up in his cell. He would still yell every now and again but for the most part he was quiet. Fay was laying with Kurogane in their room drawing circles on the other man's chest. "Sora-kun said his mission involved me...what do you think it is?"

"Whatever it is, he still needs to explain himself to Amaterasu." He knew Kendappa would rather see the kid rot and Tomoyo wasn't so sure, thinking it had been a misunderstanding. Whatever had happened, Kurogane wasn't concerned right now. 

Fay turned his head up to kiss Kurogane. "There's something about him..his magic is quite strong,I can sense that much."

"Not as strong as yours or Tomoyo." He ran his fingers idly through blonde hair. "Have you talked to that other kid?"

"Watanuki-kun? Not yet why? Is it about Sora-kun or for our own personal reasons?" Fay kissed the other again.

"Us." He grinned. It had been a long discussion, going back and forth on just what to do. They still didn't know if it was even possible for them to have a child that truly belonged to them both, but they wanted it.

Fay smiled as he looked at Kurogane."I'll talk with him later.May ask him about Sora-kun too."

"We'll both talk. We're both wiling to give up something for this so I'll be there."

Fay smiled softly. Kurogane had sure come a long way from the blood thirsty ninja he had met. "Of course,think Amaterasu has spoken with Sora-kun yet? There was a fire of determination in his eyes. Much like Syaoran-kun."

"You actually like that kid?" Kurogane said, knowing Fay well enough by now to tell he was far too okay with the whole situation.

"I don't hate him,and I can't place my finger on it,but there's something about him. Maybe he Sakura-chan's and Syaoran-kun's child from another world!"

"...That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Kurogane groaned before he gave the other a deadpanned expression. 

"Well all things aside,I say we try to figure out what his mission is,it involves me and he went through the trouble of coming here from another world.Don't you remember what were were told? Back when we first began our journey?"

"That fate stuff." He frowned. "Still doesn't excuse fighting his way through the palace."

"No..but what would Kuro-sama do if he landed in a strange world and people started attacking him?"

"The guards asked what he was doing first." He argued.

"I remember someone else that used to charge headfirst into things even when being asked what he was doing." Fay laughed. "Maybe we should talk to him. He knows us clearly,maybe he knows us from another world?"

"Who knows. He's still a prisoner until Amaterasu says otherwise."

"I guess we'll have to wait." Fay kissed Kurogane on the cheek. 

Meanwhile Sora was attempting to explain himself to Amaterasu and Tomoyo. "I don't mean any harm to the people of Nihon country..I just have something I need to do."

"You must understand, we can't let you just go completely free after what happened." Tomoyo worried, knowing that it was a misunderstanding that had escalated. Amaterasu was less convinced.

"I understand that your highness,I could explain myself better but you cannot inform Kurogane-san or Fay-san..not yet. You see..I'm from Nihon Country...sixteen years in the future."

And how are we to believe this?" Amaterasu asked as Souma and Tomoyo looked at him in surprise.

"Well I know Tomoyo-hime has Kurogane-san and Fay-san model for her to make new kimonos,Fay-san's happy to,not so sure about Kurogane-san.You like two sugars in your tea and atleast one day a week Fay-san and Kurogane-san walk over to the great sakura-tree as in memory of those they've lost."

"Sister..." Sighing in defeat Amaterasu waved for Souma to open the door. "You'll be kept under watch and if you try anything no matter how small you will be put back here. Understand?"

 

Sora bowed his head low. "Yes,I understand. Never will my blade or magic be used on anyone in this castle. Can't say the same for any oni I may encounter."

"Be on your way. Your escorts will be watching." She said before turning with Souma and her sister in tow. Tomoyo smiled briefly towards Sora before heading out.

 

Sora smiled at Tomoyo as well before a few guards came to show him the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed! and if you don't like how i write Fay,click the x button. no one is making you read this,this is post series,Fay's more carefree and silly :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mucho cavity inducing kurofay fluff is in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates,i get lazy XD

Chapter 3

* * *

 

Kurogane still wasn't all too happy about the kid wandering around. He had enough to deal with without having to keep an eye on him as he wandered the halls.

Fay was sweeping his and Kurogane's floor. "Kuro-rin, are you still grumpy about Sora-kun going free?"

"What do you think?" He asked as he looked over to see what the other man as doing. "We have people who will clean the floors..."

Ignoring the comment about the floor Fay spoke again. "Clearly he proved himself otherwise he wouldn't have been let free."

"He's still under watch." Frowning, he kept watching the blonde. "Stop that."

"I'm just trying to be a good house wife. I'm an outsider too you know."

"You are not a housewife!" Kurogane bristled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Sit down before I make you." Watching Fay moving about was giving him a headache.

A smiled etched onto Fay's lips. "But I'm Kuro-pon's wife. After all this is his home, not mine." Fay paused for a moment. "I'd like to see you try and make me."

"You're in no way a woman. So you're definitely not anybody's wife." He hated when Fay said things like that. "You're just wanting to get me riled now."

Fay plopped down on the futon next to Kurogane. "No..but I'm basically your spouse now aren't I? And out of the two of us, I'm definitely the more feminine one. I enjoy wearing woman's clothes from time to time."

"...I don't like seeing you in woman’s clothes and you're an idiot not feminine." Oh gods...the blonde was right, they were practically married weren't they?

"But but they bring out my figure more don't you think? And my body's a lot smaller than yours." Fay leaned his head onto Kurogane's shoulder. "You know, back in my world,it was a tradition for women to not cut their hair, within reason of course,when they found their soul mate."

His blush darkened. "You're not a woman. You don't have a figure like one either. If I had wanted a woman I would have, I have you instead alright?" Honestly, Fay pushed his nonsense far too much. "And what about the men did they do the same?"

A faint pink dusted Fay's cheeks now. "Some did, why?"

"Then say you're just following tradition. You're you, not some woman." He wrapped his mechanical arm around the blonde. "I like that you're a guy, so don't act like you have to be something you're not."

Fay smiled contently. "You know you're my soul mate right?"

"Don't say sappy stuff like that." It was embarrassing, more so than hearing the blonde tease him.

Fay giggled. "I could have said something perverted but I didn't."

"Excuse me Fay-san,Kurogane-san? I've made tea,would you like some?" It was Sora who was outside their door.

Kurogane sighed. "Come in, you're going to regardless."

Sora entered the room. "Still don't trust me eh?" He set the tray of tea down on the floor before standing up. He was a little shorter than Fay.

"I don't." he pulled away from Fay, no liking others to see him in an intimate position.

"You shouldn't pull away from your lover,they may leave you. That's what happened to the Kurogane-san and Fay-san from my world."

"It's not proper for people to be affectionate in public." He had been raised seeing his parents exchange glances and smiles, they never held hands or kissed in front of prying eyes. It was not how the people of Nihon had been brought up and while Kurogane more or less didn't truly care, he didn't need others seeing anything wrong with Fay.

"You weren't doing anything affectionate,you were holding him big deal." Sora started to open his mouth to argue some more but got interrupted by Fay. "That's enough Sora-kun. Whoever the Kuro-sama and me are from your world, they're not us. I was lucky to be accepted into this place, I don't plan on ruining it. Thank you for the tea, but you may leave."

As Sora turned to leave he looked at the two of them and muttered under his breath. "If only you knew..."

Kurogane didn't drink his, too suspicious that something had been slipped into it. Fay sat down and picked up his tea. He blew on it lightly before taking a sip. "HYUU~! It's good! Tomoyo-chan must have let it slip that I love sweets! Hence the sweet tea." Fay was back to his usual goofy manner, the serious face he had earlier gone.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane moved to lie down. Too tired to deal with the other's antics.

Fay crawled on the futon with Kurogane. "Tired?"

"A little." He replied, his back to the blonde.

Fay nuzzled into his lover's back. "If we don't have anything else to do tomorrow, we should spend some time together."

"We're already spending time together."

Fay rolled his blue eyes although Kurogane couldn't see it. "You know what I mean."

"Fuck?" He asked, wondering why Fay couldn't just tell him.

"In a manner of speaking..but you didn't have to be so blunt about it."

"You're not blunt enough." He argued. "If you want something say it, we're not kids and we've been together long enough for you to not have to dance around telling me."

"What do you want me to say? I want you to fuck me tomorrow? I was trying to be romantic... _honestly_."

"I guess not, but you can at least just say you want to have sex or something." He sighed catching himself arguing over how to properly tell him that Fay wanted sex. It seemed years with the wizard had made him an idiot too.

"Perhaps, but I would assume Kuro-pon would know me after all this time."

"Then we'll both work on it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF AND A LEMON YOUVE BEEN WARNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is where Sora states his infamous line, you'll know it when you read it

Chapter 4

* * *

 

-next day-

 

Since they needed to talk to Watanuki and they no longer had Mokona, Tomoyo had shown Fay other ways to contact people using magic. As Fay began to perform the spell he would need to use to contact Watanuki he called out for his lover. "Kuro-rin,I'm getting ready to contact Watanuki-kun."

"I know, you called me over from the barracks." Kurogane sat off to the side as he watched Fay light incense. The smoke rose and curled into itself before it created a circle in the air and eventually the shopkeeper's face.

"Well you said you wanted to be here." Fay countered as he looked at Watanuki's face. "Hello Fay-san,Kurogane-san. Everyone who contacts this shop has a wish. So what is yours?"

Kurogane thought he was rather straight to the point. "We trying to figure out a way to have a kid of our own. We looked into surrogates and all that and decided against it and since you're the shopkeeper you should know how to help."

Watanuki pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's possible,if one of you doesn't mind carrying a baby. Also there will be a price." Fay looked up. "I could carry the baby,my body's more sturdy thanks to me being what I am."

"It will be a heavy burden. Your body isn't made for such stress and doesn't truly have the room for a child to grow, but it can be done." Kurogane didn't like the sound of that and wanted to smack the idiot for jumping into things. "And the price?"

"Let me see. For you Fay-san,you will have to carry the baby for eight to nine months, depending how quickly the baby develops. As for you Kurogane-san, during the pregnancy you will loose your strength or if you will your ability to fight. The two of you will have to keep this to yourselves until you start to show. This will be taxingon both of you and I can't say for certain how safe it will be. Do you accept?"

"What to do you think?" He asked Fay unsure as this was happening so fast.

Fay looked at Kurogane. "I'll be okay, what about you Kuro-sama? Could you go that long without your strength?" Fay knew the other man had changed greatly since he had first met him at Yuuko's shop,but he still enjoyed the thrill of battle.

"I went without it for a time I can do it again." They were safe here and he could rely on other to help  
protect Fay if it was needed.

Fay smiled one his rare smiles. "Then we accept Watanuki-kun."

"It will take me a few days to get things in order. I'll contact you then." he offered them a small smile before dismissing himself.

As the connection closed Fay all but launched himself into Kurogane's arms tears in his eyes. "...Thank...you.."

"O-oi, don't do that." He awkwardly hugged the blonde, having only rarely seen him cry he didn't know how to take this.

Fay looked up at Kurogane and wiped his face on his sleeve. "I'm just so happy..I'm okay.."

"Idiot." Kurogane leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"Maybe I am..but you like me as I am." Fay leaned in the rest of the way to kiss Kurogane back.

With the second kiss Kurogane growled before pulling away. "I do when you're being you."

"I'm always me..." Fay's mind drifted off to world with acid rain always falling and the world with the human chess matches.

"Yeah, you've gotten better." Getting up, he grabbed a thin wrist and pulled Fay up as well.

Fay let Kurogane pull him up. "So have you."

So they just had to wait on the kid to get everything ready. "And you're sure you want to do this? There could be easier ways."

"I'm sure and you? Are you sure?" Fay locked his blue eyes on Kurogane's red ones. Fay knew Kurogane was used to making life changing decisions. Again his mind wandered to the world of acid rain and then his own home world. In both cases the man in front of him had made life changing decisions,that saved Fay's own life.

"I am, but you're the one getting the brunt of this." He lead them out of the main room of their rooms and to the bedroom.

Fay laced his fingers with Kurogane. "Eh? Why the bedroom? It's early."

"I thought we'd sit around and enjoy the view." He remarked, wondering just what went on in Fay’s head.

"OH!" Fay felt stupid for letting his mind wander to such other things.

Latching their door close, Kurogane went to sit at the foot of their bed and pulled Fay to him.

Fay grinned as he was pulled against Kurogane. "Kuro-sama is a different person behind closed doors."

"Enough talking." He closed the distance between them, kissing Fay.

"Mmmph" Fay kissed back reaching his hands up to touch the other's face.

Wrapping his real arm the wizard, Kurogane pressed them flush together. It had been a few days, both being too busy with their duties to spend time together for very long outside of sleeping and eating. Between their duties inside the castle and then the appearance of Sora,Fay couldn't remember the last time they were together like this. Fay savored it as he let Kurogane do what he pleased with him. Rolling them over so Fay was on his back, Kurogane broke their kiss and began shrugging off his clothes.

Fay looked up at Kurogane,panting. "I knew...it.." Fay couldn't do much in taking off his own clothes given he was pinned,so he helped Kurogane with the removal of his.

"You really thought we were going to just stare at the walls?" He asked as the jinbei top slipped off his shoulders.

"...No..at first I thought you were planning this then you mentioned the view so I was confused." Fay traced his fingers over his lover's shoulders,being gentle with the left one.

"You need to learn sarcasm." Sitting up he grabbed the hem of Fay’s pants and pulled them down long legs. Fay didn't say anything in response. He was too afraid if he countered it,Kurogane would stop. He tugged on Kurogane's pants to get them off. After some maneuvering, they were both naked and Kurogane was pressing kisses along Fay’s neck.

Fay shuddered as Kurogane kissed his neck. "Uwah...Kuro-sama..."

Red eyes narrowed, his lips curling into a smirk. He wanted to mark Fay, make the blonde know how he made him feel. Fay moved his hands down feeling every muscle in Kurogane's back. He had no idea what the other man was planning,but he planned on following his lead. Kiss down the blonde's chest, Kurogane ran the pad of his thumb over Fay’s nipple, wanting to hear the other man.

That sent a rush of pleasure down to Fay's cock,which was steadily getting harder. "Mmmm Kuro-rin..don't forget the other one.." With an amused sound Kurogane licked over the other nipple, making sure to tease the blonde fully.

"...Kuro-tease..."Fay moved his hands to Kurogane's head trying to get the other down to where he needed the attention most.

"You like it." He grumbled before pressing a series of open mouthed kisses down a taunt stomach while long fingers tug his hair.

"Mmm ..I..do. I can think of somewhere else I'd rather your mouth be though..."

A snort of amusement leaves Kurogane. He can only imagine. "Spread your legs then."

Fay did as he was told without hesitation.

Planting a hand on milky thighs, Kurogane licked a patch of skin on one, taunting the wizard as he inched closer to Fay’s erection.

"Kuro-tan." Fay whined as Kurogane teased him.

He relented and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's reddened member, stroking him idly.

Fay let out a soft moan and gently bucked into Kurogane's hand. "...You have the lubricant?"

"On the table, you can reach it." He replied as he ran a thumb over the slit, smearing pre-cum as he did.

It took Fay a few moments to grasp the lubricant,due to what Kurogane was doing to him.

Pressing his lips against heated skin he smirked as he watched the blonde's chest heave. Letting his tongue make a trail up the underside of the other's cock, Kurogane slipped the tip past his lips, taking as much as he could of the blonde.

"Nngh....Kuro-rin...." This was an uncommon occurrence in their relationship, usually it was Fay giving head.

Red eyes gazed at him as Kurogane pressed his tongue against the underside of Fay’s cock, teasing the sensitive head as best he could.

Fay clenched his fist around the sheets. "K-k-uro-rin..."

Bobbing his head, Kurogane kept Fay pinned to the bed as he sucked the blonde off. Fay was panting harder now as he fought to keep his eyes on Kurogane. But the site of the other man bobbing his head on Fay's own erect member was arousing the game more. "..Kuro-sama..."

After a few more seconds Kurogane let the blonde's cock slip past his lips before he sat up. He watched Fay sprawled onto crumpled bedding and a spark of interest ran down his spine at the sight. Fay's chest was still heaving as he looked at Kurogane with hooded eyes. "..Tease..."

"Didn't want you coming yet." Grabbing the small bottle he uncorked it and poured some of the oil onto his fingers

"No it would be too soon...but hurry up.."

"I should make you do this yourself." At least it would keep Fay preoccupied. Once he had smoothed the oil over his fingers, Kurogane lowered his hand between long legs and rubbed against the blonde's entrance with his middle finger.

Fay shuddered when he felt Kurogane press his finger against his entrance. "I could..but you're already starting to."

Pressing the digit in, Kurogane gave him a toothy grin. "Lazy bastard." There was no bite in his voice as he stretched Fay wide.

Fay gasped as the digit entered him. "..I..don't want to tire out before the main event.."

"Then don't come." It was simply really as he added a second and eventually third finger. Curling them inside Fay he wanted the mage to feel every inch of him.

It was getting hard for Fay to form sentences. "..I won't until you do..."

Not wanting to over stimulate the blonde too much, Kurogane slipped his fingers out of the other's body and quickly coated his cock in the lightly scented oil. But before he pressed into Fay he smirked, an idea striking him. "Oi, I want you to pick a position." Sitting back, he watched Fay, knowing it would annoy him.

Fay cracked one of his blue eyes open. "You're..not..serious.."

"I am."

Fay groaned in annoyance before sitting up and straddling the other's lap. "I think Kuro-tan has been with me for too long."

"It's about time I at least try and get back at you for all your shit." Kurogane grabbed Fay’s hips as his erection rubbed against the blondes.

Fay moaned the action. "Are you going to let me ride you or not?"

" You're the one able to move."

"True. But you were teasing." Fay shifted his body to align his entrance with Kurogane's cock.

He guided Fay down he groaned as the head of his erection managed to push through and into the blonde. Fay bit back a scream as he felt Kurogane's erect member impale him. He took a few moments to adjust before he slowly started to move. With his mechanical hand he teased Fay’s cock. By now he had enough control in the limb to not accidentally hurt someone and he put it to good use now as he felt the other's body squeeze him. Fay couldn't explain the pleasure his body felt right now as he moved on top of Kurogane. "Uwah..Kuro-rin..it's been so long.."

It had been a week or so, not that long by their standards, but he couldn't deny he had missed this. "Just a little more."

Fay opened his eyes and looked half lidded at Kurogane. "...Already?"

"For both of us yeah." He planted a kiss on the blonde's chin as he rolled his hips.

Fay smirked. "Nngh...so....you can tell...you really do know me Kuro-tan..."

"Hnn..," They knew each other best after all. "Come on then."

Kurogane's words of encouragement and the feeling of him stroking his cock and Kurogane's own cock thrusting up into his body,was enough to drive Fay over the edge.

He drew out the blonde's orgasm, stroking him until he was spent. When Fay was down he pulled the blonde off him and onto his back before repositioning himself and plunging his erection back inside. He had been close, but was too focused on pleasuring Fay. Kurogane gave a few quick and hard thrusts before he came as well, groaning lowly as he rocked slowly.

When Kurogane pushed him onto his back and re entered him,Fay screamed in pleasure despite being spent. "KURO-TAN!" Once Kurogane released inside him as well,Fay pulled the other on top of him and kissed his forehead.

Breathing hard, Kurogane tilted his head to the side to properly kiss the blonde.

Fay wrapped his arms around Kurogane and kissed him back. It was deep enough to be more than a peck, but they both knew it was more romantic than sexual. Seeing as the two of them were caught up in each other,they didn't sense the magic being used to unlock their door. "Fay-san! Are you al....right?" Sora's face went bright red when he saw the position the two of them were in. "I can't un-see this."

Kurogane reacted immediately, pulling a cover over their bodies and having to separate them in order to. "At least knock before you come into a _locked_ bedroom!"

"I heard a guard mention an oni attacking and I thought he meant the palace! Then I couldn't find Fay-san,so I had to come and find him!"

"Idiot, demons can't reach the palace with the Tsukiyomi here." He glared, wanting to knock some sense into the kid, but his legs weren't working properly at the moment.

"Well they do in my Nihon okay?!" Sora's voice was shaking as the tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Fay couldn't say anything, his face was still red. They already corrupted Syaoran,now another teenager faced the same fate.

"Just get out, I'll yell at you later." Kurogane growled.

After Sora left,Fay finally found his voice. "Maybe I should have sealed the door too. However,Sora-kun sounded very upset,I wonder why?"

"You heard him. Said he thought oni were in the castle." Kurogane laid down with a heavy sigh and a hand over his face.

"But there aren't any here,now that my head's clear,I can sense that much. He sounded upset when he mentioned his home. Looks like he's got some skeletons in his closet." Fay couldn't help but be reminded of himself and how he had kept his own past a secret from Kurogane.

"Everyone does." Wrapping an arm around Fay he took in the blonde's scent, relaxing because of it.

"..I wonder what I'm going to have to do..to carry a baby,"

"He already explained didn't he?" He was afraid though it would be too much for Fay to handle no matter how strong he was. "Maybe we should ask for another way?"

"I mean..drink a potion and then have sex,or a spell and then have sex..I don't know how it's going to work. I wonder what the baby will look like and who it will take after and if it will be a boy or a girl and and and.." Fay was rambling but then it caught on what Kurogane had asked. "No,the price may be higher for another way,"

"We can at least ask." Pressing a kiss to the other's shoulder he pulled Fay to him. "And we'll figure all that other stuff out as we go."

Fay smiled when Kurogane's lips touched his bare shoulder. "Mmm,my Kuro-sama is so romantic. I still think you should talk to Sora-kun later,and not lecture him. I remember a certain mage you convinced once that no matter how bad their past was,to forget it and live for the present and future."

"Just because it works on idiot wizards, doesn't mean it will work on kids too." He grinned faintly.

"Worth a try,you're good at seeing through people's masks." He smiled and turned his head to kiss his lover.

After the kiss he laid back. "Fine, I need a bath first though."

"Mmmhmm,go,I'm going to rest.." Fay was feeling sleep take him over.

Kissing him once more, Kurogane got out of bed and put on a simple robe so he could travel down to one of the small baths connected to this wing of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more kurofay fluff and is Kurogane figuring Sora out?

Chapter 5

-about an hour or so later-

Sora was sitting outside the castle levitating rocks and sticks with his magic. He didn't hear Kurogane come up behind him.

"So you really are a wizard." He eyed the boy, still suspicious. It helped to never let his guard down despite knowing the boy probably wasn't a threat.

Sora jumped when he heard Kurogane's voice. "Um..yeah I am..but I'm still learning."

"So tell me, why are you here?" He jumped straight to the point, wanting to get down to why the boy had come back from another world.

"I'm afraid if I tell you,you'll figure me out and I'll be sent back. The Kurogane-san in my world is very perceptive."

"If it's something dangerous I need to know."

 

"Perhaps it is. But even if it is,for one I'm here for two you're not suppose to reveal the future."

"If something bad is going to happen I can't just be in the dark about it." He argued and folded his arms.

Sora sighed. He supposed he could reveal SOMETHING,just not everything. "How does Fay-san put up with your stubborn ways? Anyways,a bad oni attacked my world,that's all you need to know,for now."

"They're all bad." He growled.

"Just trust me when I say this one was really bad."

"Hn...Before anything happens at least warn us."

Sora gave a somewhat familiar smile. "I will Kurogane-san."

He still had a lot of questions, but knew he wasn't getting answers.

Sora picked up his sword off the ground. "Is Fay-san resting?"

"He'll be out for a few hours."

Sora shuddered at the thought of why Fay was so tired. "Then I'll practice elsewhere,my father was strict about my sword training and knowing him,just because I leapt to another time and place,he'd want me to keep it up."

"You know where the grounds are then?"

"I do..providing nothing about this place has changed."   
"Who knows, I don't know when you're from." Kurogane shrugged

"And you need not know where I'm from either. Shouldn’t you be with Fay-san?"

"He won't notice." He countered. "Like I said he's asleep."

"Doesn't mean to not be with the one you love." The teen countered right back.

"What's it to you anyways?"

"Like I'd tell you." "Now now,Sora-kun...don't fight with your superior. Kuro-tan,don't fight with someone younger than you." It seemed Fay had finally woken and up. 

 

"I thought you were going to be asleep?" Kurogane asked as he stared at the blonde. Least it seemed he had cleaned up.

Fay shrugged. "I couldn’t sleep so I got dressed and came looking for you. " "I'm off to the grounds to practice." Sora dismissed himself from the two and took off in the direction of the grounds. "Kuro-sama..is it just me or does his hair seem...lighter to you as well?"

"Yeah. You think it's been dyed?" They both watched him leave, even more curious about the kid.

"I do,by magic. I mean it's probably nothing,maybe he doesn't like his hair color." Fay shrugged it off,but knew it would only make Kurogane more suspicious of the boy.

"Hn. Maybe." Turning his attention to Fay he frowned. "Let's go back, you're probably still tired and Tomoyo's not letting me down at the barracks again."

"I am a bit..Kuro-spouse should carry me." He knew Kurogane would make some comment about him being lazy but he didn't care.

"You're not five." He folded his arms. Like hell he was going to be teased about carrying the man.

"Mean!" Fay instead settled for leaning on Kurogane. "Walk like this? I still feel wobbly."

Putting an arm around the middle of the other's back, Kurogane could at least do this. "Don't need you falling over yourself."

 

When they arrived back in their room they were greeted to a surprise. "Hello Fay-san,Kurogane-san,I believe I said I would contact you once I got everything in order."

Watanuki appeared to them on one of their walls, smiling as he always did. "Took your time." Kurogane removed his arm as he headed over to face the boy. "I had to do some digging in the store room." It was then slender fingers held up a seed. "It was difficult finding something so tiny."

 

Fay's blue eyes locked onto the object in the shopkeeper's hand. "What on earth are we supposed to do with that?"

"You're suppose to eat it of course. This is what will help you carry a child. A special plant from a scarcely populated world. This will create a type of womb inside you." He grinned as swirls of magic leapt up and engulfed the seed. Moments later it appeared before them and Kurogane took it from the air

"I guess that means you need to give it to me Kuro-rin,I paid the price to carry the baby,so I will." "Also,it goes without saying that you'll have to sleep together after you eat it."

"We both did." He argued before tossing it to the blonde. "I nearly forgot." Watanuki smiled and summoned up a small seal, that reminded him of the one Tomoyo had given him years ago. It jumped out and struck his chest, making the ninja frown at the slight burning sensation it caused. "And remember before you start to show you must not let others know."

"We won't,don't worry." After Kurogane received the seal Fay placed his hand on his lover's shoulder."You alright?"

"I'm fine." Kurogane looked back to Watanuki, waiting for anything else. "Then I guess my job's done. I'll look forward to seeing how things go later on."

Watanuki's face disappeared off their wall and Fay still hadn't moved his hand. "You're sure? When Tomoyo-chan did it,it was to stop you from killing,now you have no ability to fight what so ever...what if..." Fay didn't want to finish that sentence,a life without Kurogane wouldn't be a life worth living.

"He said it wasn't every kind of fighting." Kurogane argued as he turned to the blonde.

 

"So you think I should eat it now? I mean we just had sex but I don't know.." Fay looked down at the seed in his hand.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, thinking Watanuki hadn't really explained much on what they were suppose to do.

Fay stood on tip-toe and kissed Kurogane. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then." Kurogane gave a small smile after the kiss. "I'll have some lunch brought up to us. We can stay inside today."

 

Fay gave one of his true smiles in return. It was rare to see Kurogane smile. "Can you imagine? Us as parents. I mean Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan were our children too but they were already teenagers..this will be a baby. I wonder what the baby will be like?"

"We've had to take care of kids before." They had been left as babysitters a handful of times during their travels and while Kurogane wasn't good at it, he was willing to try.

 

"True,I just hope nothing goes wrong.. if an oni attacks we can't fight them."

"They never attack the city proper. Tomoyo's wards are too strong and with all the outposts, they know at least it's suicide." He explained before stopping a maid to tell her to send meals to their rooms. 

"I trust you." Fay reached behind him and untied his hair ribbon and let his hair fall down. It was getting closer to his waist now. 

Once inside Kurogane pulled Fay over towards the low table in the middle of their main room. Sitting they relaxed, knowing their food would be brought soon enough.

 

Fay grinned at the gesture. "Neh,Kuro-rin,let me tie my hair back up."

"You're the one that took it down. Besides it doesn't look that bad." He replied as he reached up to tangle one hand in blonde locks.

A faint blush dusted the mage's cheeks. "I took it down to fix it,it's getting so long."

"You can cut if you want, the summer's are hot here." He knew Fay would probably be miserable.

"But...that would break the tradition.."

"A trim wouldn't hurt. I'm sure people had to maintain their hair."

"I like you playing with it. But you're right." 

"It gets hot here and you hate the heat." He explained as a lock of hair curled around his index finger.

"I do,but can you blame me? You saw what my world was like." He sighed in content as Kurogane played with his hair. "Is this how your parents were?"

He had caught himself staring off, his mind having been drifting. "Not entirely." 

"Oh? They had to be loving,look at the fine boy they raised. I wonder..if my parents loved each other." Fay too was drifting off.

"They loved each other, but they weren't like us. They were subtle but it showed through." He chuckled. "And I'm sure they did."

"I hope so..I suppose but once they found out about the cursed twins...." Fay stopped himself. "That's the past right? We love each other so our baby will be raised well."

"They were stupid to believe children were bad omens." He rubbed the blonde's earlobe without thinking before moving back to his hair. "But here, every child is a blessing. So no matter if there's one or two or however many they won't go through that."

 

Fay smiled and fought the tears that were pricking his eyes." I think what Yuuko-san said was true. We were supposed to meet. I look back at it all now and certain things just amaze me."

"Hm...I guess so." He leaned in and kissed Fay chastely. "With how everyone likes you know, our kid will be spoiled to the core."

 

"I'd like that. I wonder..if they'll get my magic. When I was a boy I received the D rank,which was the highest rank in my world. I won't be disappointed if they don't though."

"Isn't that rare?" He asked, unsure of how it worked for Fay. "Here, magic isn't in everyone, only a few are born with it. Mostly women and they're the strongest usually."

"Was what rare? Magic? Or my rank? Or both?"

"To be that strong. Any kid of ours is bound to have some ability, it would run on both sides." He shrugged, pulling his hand away.;

"It was on the more rare side I believe. If our child has magic,I'll teach them don't worry." Fay paused. "Ah that's right,your mother was a priestess wasn't she?"

He nodded. "My father had a form of it too like me." 

"I should trim my hair before our food gets here." Fay quickly traced his finger in the air and almost instantly his hair was just past his shoulders. "That's much better." He tied it back with his ribbon again just as their was a soft knock on their door frame.

He shook his head. "You could have just gotten a knife, but I guess there's not a mess." Turning to the door, Kurogane told them to come in. 

"Too bad your world doesn't have that tool the Tomoyo-chan on piffle had." Fay laughed."I was told to bring these here." Sora entered the room carrying their lunch tray. He placed it in front of them and blew a piece of his now almost orange-red hair out if his face.

Kurogane eyed him, wondering just why he was so adamant in staying around them. "...You volunteered?"

"Tomoyo-hime asked me to do it. I just got back from training. I couldn't say no, she's the reason I'm not in the prison anymore."

Kurogane would have to have a talk with her it seemed. "I guess it keeps you from wandering aimlessly."

 

"I'm not going to wander aimlessly, I know where I'm going," "So Sora-kun,what happened to your hair?"

Kurogane wondered why Fay couldn't be this straightforward all the time as the boy looked surprised. Kurogane grabbed a pair of chopsticks then and grabbed a dumpling, dipping it in some sauce before eating.

After Sora got over his initial shock he cursed under his breath. "The color must be fading..if it bothers you to see my orange hair I'll make sure it's red again." Fay picked up a pair of chopsticks as well to begin eating. He wasn't as good with them as Kurogane was,but at least he could use them. 

"It's not a problem...it's just strange you would color your hair unless you're hiding something."

Sora rolled his blue eyes. "I'm from the future,of course I'm hiding something."

"Smart ass." Kurogane growled before eating another dumpling

"Must you two always argue?" Fay grabbed another dumpling and nearly dropped it. Sora however hadn't moved. Just stared at Fay.

"Sit or leave. Just stop staring." He argued.

"He's not hurting anyone by staring Kuro-sama,not like he can curse me by staring." "Never fear,I'm leaving."

"It's annoying and it isn't like I'm kicking him out.”

"It's not like I'm in love with him or anything." Sora countered back as he left the room. He hoped he could finish his mission here soon,he wanted to go home. "Kuro-sama,cut the kid a break,maybe he's home sick." Fay couldn't explain why he was so nice to the boy. Maybe it was because the boy reminded him of Syaoran.

"Whatever." Kurogane didn't want to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the spam but I'm on a Sora kick!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more secrets of why sora's in Nihon are revealed

Chapter 6

It had been a few day since Fay had finally ate the seed Watanuki had given him. He couldn't count how many times the two of them slept together afterwords. Right now the pair was relaxing,Fay especially. His head was in Kurogane's lap as he dosed lightly. 

The door slid open just enough for Sora to peek his head in. "Is Fay-san asleep?"  
Kurogane frowned, thinking he should have locked the door, but figured the boy wouldn't barge in regardless. "He is."  
Sora smiled before turning to Kurogane. "Would mind if I just sat in here?   
He thought about it for a moment as his fingers were tangled in blonde hair. "It's fine." 

"Thank you..I feel less homesick here." The teen nervously played with his own now orange hair as he sat.  
"It's fine." They sat in relative silence, Kurogane listening to Fay’s gentle breathing. They weren't for sure if the first time they had had sex would work or if they had to try like a normal conception. They opted for the latter just in case.  
]"It's rare to see Fay-san sleeping so peacefully."

 

"He has nightmares a lot in your world?" He asked, thinking that while sometimes Fay woke with a start or sometimes had bouts of insomnia just as he himself did, it wasn't constant.

"Yeah,ever since that oni attack." Sora looked off into the distance as he spoke.

"Oni?" Kurogane was interested in that. Since returning home he had been on a few patrols, heading out to bait traps and killing the demons there in an attempt to thin their numbers. 

"I told you,there was a really bad oni attack,I can't say much else."

"Then something happened to Tomoyo."

"No,she was away at the time,Tomoyo-hime is safe." Sora assumed it wouldn't hurt to say that much. He didn't need Kurogane in a panic over Tomoyo,not now.

"So then things aren't hopeless. I suspect there was damage and causalities, but most survived." He deducted. "But it was traumatic enough to give the wizard here nightmares after despite him seeing the worst of things."

"Who said most survived? My father was nearly.." Sora shut his mouth. Fay stirred in Kurogane's lap. "Mmm..Kuro-rin.."

"So most of the city was taken?"  
He looked down at Fay seeing he had fallen back asleep.

"Sort of." Fay had snuggled deeper into Kurogane's lap as he slept.

Kurogane tried not to think of Fay moving on his lap. He wanted to try and get some answers.  
"Sort of?"

 

"A lot of people were badly hurt,but it was defeated in the end,took everyone. I was young when it happened but I still remember."

"So it's happening soon?" He asked, his hand having stopped in blonde hair.

"Well time flows differently in dimensions but yes I think so,at least that's what I was told."

"And you've told this to the empress?"

"Most of it yes. That's why I was released,to prevent something traumatizing from happening."

"Then she's preparing for the worst."

Fay shifted again in his sleep as the two of them talked. "I still need to do my part as well."

"And what's that?" he asked curiously, trying not to push Fay off him. 

"That's the whole point of me coming back and once I set my mind on doing something,I don't walk away until it's done."

"Why are you here? Just to warn us?" Kurogane asked, thinking this game of keeping secrets was getting old.

"I can't tell you it would throw off the balance."

He sighed in frustration. Seemed the kid still wasn't giving any real answers.

"Just remember,there is no such thing as a chance meeting." Sora bowed his head as he stood up.

"You don't have to tell me that." Kurogane frowned and looked away.

"Just remember it,I'll go see if there's anything I can do,I don't want to wake Fay-san."

With that Sora left, leaving the couple alone again. Kurogane wasn't sure how to take in all the bits and pieces of information he had gotten. "You can open your eyes now. He's gone."

"Neh Kuro-rin,how did you know I wasn't sleeping? I was for awhile you know." Fay sat up and stretched.

"When you started moving and your breathing changed."

"You're a good partner Kuro-rin,you know me so well."

"It's training, you know that." He replied as he watched Fay.

"I know. I woke up when he came into the room. I could sense him. So apparently the version of me in his world is having some nasty nightmares. Wonder why?"

"Something to do with an oni attack." He wasn't too sure on that either.

"Me? Afraid of oni? I don't think so. Unless...something happened to you..or the baby..."

"Who knows." Shrugging, Kurogane knew they would protect each other and their child. "Now that you're awake you want me to ask for drinks or something?"

 

"Yeah,that would be nice." Fay smiled at how romantic Kurogane could be when they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the awkward ending >w


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it looks like Watanuki's magic has taken effect but...it also seems the oni Sora came back to warn them about is stomping into town

Chapter 7  
weeks later

Weeks had passed by and still they weren't sure if the seed had taken root or not, but they didn't want to ask Watanuki. 

Fay woke up first this particular morning. He rubbed his eyes as he got up from the futon. He had been wearing Kurogane's clothes recently since they were perfect for him after a sexual romp,they hung off his lithe frame. This morning though,even those felt a little tight. He stripped down to his undergarments and ran a hand down his body. His stomach was sticking out a bit and he fought the urge to wail.

He hadn't been paying much attention to his body, having gotten used to spending his time roaming the halls, having tea with Tomoyo and then spending most of the rest of his time with Kurogane. So seeing a little weight gain wasn't unheard of since they weren't running for their lives of trekking across unpopulated terrain anymore.

 

Fay needed a mirror to see himself in. He conjured one so he could see his full body from a few angles. 

With all of Fay’s shuffling, Kurogane stirred and when he noticed he was alone in bed, he sat up to stare at the mage. "...What are you doing"

"WAH~! Kuro-rin! I'm so fat! Look at me!"

Kurogane dug the flat of his palm in one eye before taking a second look at the blonde. "What the hell are you talking about? You're still a twig." Throwing off the blankets, he walked up to Fay, trying to figure out what Fay was seeing. 

"No! I'm fat look! Even your clothes fit tight."

Tilting his head to the side he eyed the blonde's stomach. "...It's just a small baby bump...and my clothes aren't tight, you're exaggerating again." 

"What you mean small! It makes me look fat! You have no idea--baby bump? That means I'm..." Reality had finally sunk in,in a good way.

Kurogane smirked as he watched realization sink in. "Seems it finally happened. And you gained five pounds maybe." 

"Yeah us...parents." Fay grinned before pressing his lips fully against the other's.

Kurogane returned the kiss, arms moving around the blonde. It was strange, but he was happy.

Fay pulled away shortly after and leaned his head against the other's chest. "I can't believe it,it's really happening."

"It doesn't feel strange?" He asked, not sure if he could be as calm knowing another person was growing inside of him.

 

"Not yet it doesn't." Fay had to admit,he had never heard of a man carrying a baby before,except for male seahorses,but he was not a seahorse,he was a mage.

"Give it time." He grinned and gave Fay another kiss. "Now, put some clothes on. We should get out of the palace today. Since in a few months you won't be out of these rooms."

Fay kissed back. "I'd like that,it looks like it's going to be a nice day today." He then proceeded to get dressed.

Kurogane scratched his head as he watched Fay dart about their room, stripping off clothes as he went. Shaking his head he went to grab some pants.

"You ready to go yet Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane tightened his sword to his waist. "I'm ready." He stood in dark pants with a red tunic over top with Shirasaki's symbol.

"Think I should bring my bow in case?" Fay looked over his shoulder to the bow and the quiver of arrows in the corner.

"...Why?" They were only going into the city.

"I don't know...you have your sword."

"I always carry my sword." He countered. "Besides you can use your magic now."

"Fine you made your point." Fay reached for Kurogane's hand.

Taking it in his metal hand, Kurogane led them out of the castle and past the main gate. It was warm with a light breeze. It felt nice and even he felt light hearted after the news earlier.

The warm breeze blew Fay's bangs and hair ribbon lightly. He was in such a good mood he couldn't really sense the ominous presence lurking nearby.

"Any place in mind?" He asked as he was just willing to walk around and stretch his legs.

"As long as it's with you,I don't care." Fay too was glad to be able to see a change of scenery.

"You never give me a straight answer." But Kurogane couldn't bring himself to yell at the wizard for the time being.

Fay smiled goofidly. "I know." Just as he leaned up to kiss other,that's when he finally sensed it. "...Do you sense it too?"

Kurogane paused and looked out towards one of the cities entrances. It was blocked from their view of course, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "It feels ominous whatever it is, but no one's panicking so either they've not told anyone yet and it's being handled or there's no one to report it."

"It's the no one's there to report it that scares me,"

Kurogane agreed. "We might have to cut today short." When he passed a soldier he explained what he thought was happening and sent the man off to the palace and to warn the castle.

 

"I wouldn't say no to a little work out." Fay smirked glancing sideways at Kurogane. "But you,can you still fight?"

"I should hit you for that." He glared. "What about the baby?"

"Don't you worry about that,I'll cast a spell to protect the baby at all costs,besides I'll be with you,I'll be okay."

Kurogane wasn't so sure, but they had no other choice. "Then let's go."

It didn't take them long to find the source of the ominous aura. Fay's eyes widened when he saw it. "Kuro-sama...you've lived in Nihon longer...have you ever..seen one this..size?"

As they stood beneath the walls of the city they could see something large and black moving just over top. "Yes, but it's rare." He unsheathed his sword and took a stance. A loud roar broke the peaceful day, making the city go silent. It was eerie not hearing the usual drone of noise that permeated. When the oni finally came into view it towered over the wall before a long tail swung behind him and  
slammed against the wall, making the top of it crack and chunks fall to the ground below.

 

Fay looked at the size of the oni before casting a spell to make sure the baby inside of him would be safe. Then he too took a stance. "I told you I should have brought my bow."

It was a small protective charm, similar to the one that had been put on Kurogane years before. "Bows don't work on something this big."

"Fine. I'll see if I can stun it so you can cut it." Fay raised his left hand and his magic sparked at his finger tips. He aimed it at the the oni,but the beast came charging at him full force. There was no room for Fay to run,he wouldn't have the time to produce a barrier and he didn't think there would be anyway for Kurogane to get over to him in time to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much more i can say ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle takes its toll and Sora's secret is finally revealed (dont read this chapter if you want to participate in the contest!)

Chapter 8

Before the oni came in contact with Fay a small barrier went in front of Fay and a sword stabbed the oni's arm closest to Fay. Fay opened his blue eyes and saw a mop of orange-yellow hair. "You've got some nerve you bastard."

An attack rang through the air as a whirlwind struck the demon's side, making it roar in pain from both injuries and which sent it into a nearby building.

As the oni crashed temporarily into a building Sora turned to Kurogane first. "Remember that bad oni I told you about? This is it." He then whirled around to Fay. "You shouldn't be out here." He turned back to the oni,picked up his sword and did one of his own sword techniques,which looked similar to the pair behind him.

Damn kid coming out of nowhere, though he supposed they did owe him now. "The army will be here any second!" He shouted as the oni growled and hissed once more.

 

"Maybe so! But I'm not letting it's underlings get past me." Sora moved his hand through the air fast making a wall of fire appear. "We can go through it,they can't. " He smirked a predatory smirk before charging in. "..Kuro-sama..you should go help him..."

 

"You go back to the castle. I know you're strong enough, but you have to be careful. Fight from a distance if you have to." Below them shadows moved quickly past and when Kurogane looked up saw Shirisaki's shinobi leaping across the rooftops to defend the capital. Turning, Kurogane left to fight as well.

Fay nodded and backed up to join the magical fight from afar. Meanwhile Kurogane had joined Sora in the hacking and slashing of oni. "Shouldn't you be with Fay-san?"

"I trust him to take care of himself." Kurogane said as he ducked and cleaved a small lion like demon in twane. It seemed the larger oni hadn't been the only one, just the most obvious.

"I'm sure he will." The teenager cut through a snake like oni before flipping over another one.

The kid was agile that was for sure. Right now he couldn't pay attention to Sora, instead Kurogane focused on getting rid of the oni in the city.

 

Sora looked above and saw a familiar line of magic symbols. So it seemed Fay was fighting from afar. Despite his magic not being as strong he was using it in the battle too. It took them time but finally there was nothing left of the oni.

The largest however was still trying to rampage. Several ninja and soldier alike had managed to wrap thick ropes around it's neck and legs keeping it pinned for now. It was bleeding, black blood oozed from its side and the numerous arrows and weapons that were still embedded in its leathery hide.

Sora was panting,his orange-yellow hair matted against his forehead. He would get revenge on this thing for what it did. He leaned on his sword and looked around to make sure everyone was alright. 

The demon rumbled and growled, but seemed otherwise subdued. Kurogane walked up to it, see most every able bodied person holding onto the thing. "We're going to kill it. I need anyone with long range attacks and weapons to strike!" He called out, he was still one of the leaders of the armies under the empress' command after all.

Sora didn't need telling twice,maybe he could end it before it did it's damage. "Including me Kuro-sama?" Fay had rejoined the battle field observing the scene.

"If you're not drained." Kurogane noted some blood on the hem of the blonde's pants, but knew it wasn't his.

"I'll be fine." Fay started to raise his hand in the air to send the oni one of his magic blasts. "Fay-san! Watch out!" It was too late,the demon broke free,somewhat and spit its poisonous venom at Fay burning through his sleeve and into his flesh.

It's tail whipped out, throwing a few men into the air and causing panic. Kurogane was immediately grabbing Fay and pulling him backwards and behind him as he prepared for a hit.

Right before contact a magical shield appeared in front of the two. "Oi! Oni! Piss off from them!"

Kurogane had no time to react to Sora, instead focusing on sending an attack towards the oni, who as struggling to fear it's limbs. The stone road broke under the force of the strike as it led to the beast and struck it's chest.

It seemed Kurogane's blow had brought it near death meaning the rest of the army could carry on without him. For good measure Sora stabbed it a few times too before running over to Kurogane and Fay. "How bad did it hit him?"

Kurogane had since tore off the damaged sleeve. The skin that had come in contact with the poison was inflamed and looked like it was blistered. "I'm going to take him to the palace." Sheathing his sword, the ninja scooped up Fay and hurried back through the damage and towards the castle.

Sora frowned,sheathing his own sword and ran after Kurogane,as fast as his legs would carry him.

Kurogane listened to Fay try and stop himself from crying out at the pain, knowing it must be excruciating.

Sora caught up with the him when they stopped at the castle finally. "...Kuro-sama.." Fay fought back the tears pricking at his eyes.

There were already injured being taken in and doctors and others were everywhere. "We'll find someone to look at your arm."

After wiping his eyes on his sleeve Sora stepped forward. "I can help...it's...why I came back." He knew he'd probably get yelled at,the Kurogane in his world was very protective over Fay(although he'd never admit it).

"Then do something."

Sora nodded before producing a small glass jar. Inside was a deep green liquid. "It's the antidote. I got it from the shopkeeper. He has to drink it though,he may feel better if you give it to him."

Kurogane didn't have time to ask just when he had planned on telling him all of this, but instead crouched down and held Fay up. Snatching the bottle from Sora, Kurogane popped the lid off and had the wizard drink the concoction.

Fay's blue eyes shot open. The antidote tasted sour and was fighting the infection in his arm causing a burning sensation. Out of instinct he held onto Kurogane to somewhat control his body thrashing around.

Kurogane worried about Fay and the baby and glared when he saw how he was reacting. "Are you sure this was an antidote?" He growled, not taking in the possibility it could be anything else.

"I am. It's just somewhat of a painful reaction. It's purifying the poison in his body. Did you ask that question back in Acid Tokyo too?" The teen looked away from the the couple as he spoke.

Kurogane paused. "How do you know about that?" He frowned as he tried to keep his hold on Fay.

"Never mind,I just know." Fay had finally calmed down. "...Kuro-rin...I'm sleepy."

"I'm getting answers." Kurogane told him before he stood with Fay in his arms ad left to carry him to bed. He still needed to wrap his arm.

Sora decided against following this time and waited in the main room. Fay felt himself gently be placed on the bed and opened his eyes to look at Kurogane. "Hi..."

"Still in pain?" He asked as he let him go and to search for a first aide kit they kept in their room.

"Nothing too bad. It still burns where that oni's spit hit me and I can still taste that liquid. Thanks for saving me Kuro-rin."Fay smiled as best as he could given his current state.

Whatever he had drunk must have numbed him. "And the baby?" He asked, producing some salve and bandages.

"Fine. It's weak due to it not being developed fully yet,but I can sense it's presence inside of me. I told you I'd protect the baby."

"Good." They didn't need to lose the baby. "Hold your arm out." Ordered the ninja as he sat on the edge of their bed.

Fay did as he was told and held out his arm. "What about you? Are you alright?"

“Few bruises and a cut, nothing bad." 

 "Good. I’m glad." Fay closed his eyes as Kurogane finished wrapping his arm.

He hoped it wouldn't scar too badly. He had treated it early so the likelihood was for there being only minimal damage. "You need to sleep."

Fay didn't answer. He kept his eyes closed as he let himself drift off to sleep.

Sighing, Kurogane was relieved Fay wasn't dying or hurt like he could have been. Getting up, he left to find Sora.

The boy was still sitting were he was when Kurogane had left him. "How is he?"

"Sleeping. He should be fine. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I figured as much." The boys hair was nearly all yellowish-blonde now. "What do you want to know?"

"You came back here to save him. Who are you? Why not just give up the antidote and go back that first day?"

"In my world..he isn't himself,I wanted to spend time with him is that so much to ask? Now that I've changed the past,it should be fine." Sora looked away avoiding the first question.

"Because of the nightmares? What were they about?" He prodded.

"Got me. Being near death I suppose. He never spoke of them." 

"He's been near death plenty of times." Kurogane recalled, not sure what could drive Fay over the edge.

 

Sora sighed. "It was a reaction from the poison of that oni,that's what Tomoyo-hime said."

"So you're a liar now..." Kurogane wanted to punch the kid, but he held back. He owed him.

"I had to. It was part of my payment,I couldn't speak of anything until the mission was complete. Don't believe me? When Fay-san wakes up contact the shop keeper."

"I might just go and punch him for good measure too." He folded his arms as he leaned against a wall. He was aching and tired, but Kurogane could handle it.

So it seemed Sora was right. Kurogane was protective over Fay even now. "I'll be leaving soon anyways,I hope to go home to a better future." He waved his his hand fast in the air removing what little false color he had left in his now blonde hair.

"Changing things in the past doesn't always make a good future." He eyed the boy, something ringing familiar about him, but he couldn't place it.

"I know that. But I spoke with the shop keeper he said sometimes it's possible." Due to the magic being used Fay had woken up. He still ached but he slowly walked until he found Kurogane and Sora talking. Without saying much he plopped himself down next to Kurogane. 

"You should be in bed." He argued, ready to drag Fay back.

"Sora-kun,here's your sword we cleaned it for you. It was the least we could for you after you helped Fay-san." One of the guards presented Sora with his sword. "Good now that I have Celes,I can be on my way." The boy stood up and began tracing his left hand in the air forming a spell. Fay's eyes went wide. "...Your sword's name is Celes....but.." He looked over at Kurogane.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked, curious as well.

 

Sora laughed. "Man,you are slow sometimes huh? It was the name of my father's home world." His gaze softened slightly as he stopped mid spell to walk over and hug his parents. 

Kurogane stood in shock as he felt the boy hug them and then take a few steps back.

Fay too was baffled beyond belief. Why the hell didn't he see it sooner? The way the boy used magic,the way he carried himself in a fight. Hell even the way he acted and looked "Farewell odou-sama,farewell dad,needless to say you're having a boy." He went back to tracing the spell with his hand so he could return home.

They watched shocked as Sora gave them a smile before he was swept up into the spell and taken away.

"All this time...he was our son..I didn't realize it. I feel incredibly stupid." Fay leaned back against the wall with his hand on his face.

"Well you can't really expect something like that..." Kurogane felt a bit like a bastard for having been so distrusting now.

"His hair kept fading! Why couldn't I have made the connection between his blue eyes and use of magic?" While Fay had been slightly more trusting than Kurogane had been towards Sora,he didn't give the boy his full trust either.

"It doesn't matter now. We'll just have to make it up to him." Kurogane replied as he looked at the wizard.

 

"By that I assume the baby version of him growing inside of me."

"Of course."

Fay's face went red. "He walked in on us...."

Kurogane had forgotten about that until now. "...Hopefully he blocked that out." He coughed trying not to think about it too much.

 

Fay shook that thought. "On the plus side,looks like he's got the same sword skills as his daddy."

"And pretty much everything else from you." He rolled his eyes and grabbed Fay’s hand. "We should get your arm in a sling."

"Wouldn't say everything Kuro-sama,he had your temper. And I don't want to be a pain,I'm fine."

"Idiot. Don't make me hit you." Kurogane frowned, thinking Fay was too passive sometimes.

Fay ignored this comment and kissed Kurogane's cheek. "You say that but you won't."

"Try me." It seemed at the very least things had worked themselves out and now they just had to help with the city and focus on their child.

Fay decided against trying his lover's patience. "Aren't you going to put my arm in a sling?"

"Yeah, yeah." It took him about twenty minutes but eventually he managed to find a piece of cloth large enough to use.

When all was said and done Fay's arm was resting in a sling. "You know,I hope these next nine months go by fast,I can't wait to meet baby Sora."

"He'll be a handful." Kurogane replied as he watched everything calm down.

"But you handle me." Fay leaned into Kurogane as he watched people clean up .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO long chapter! Did you figure Sora out on your own? and battle scenes are a bitch to write


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby Sora is now here!

Chapter 9

-much later-

It had lasted long into the night and until the sun rose the next day. It had been difficult waiting outside and listening to Fay cry out and the scent of blood filling his nose. But when he was finally allowed to come inside he went straight to his lover's side.

Baby cries filled the room as some of the women servants cleaned the child. Fay lay on the other side of the room,trying to control his breathing. It had been more difficult then he expected. He sensed Kurogane's presence and cracked open an eye. "Kuro-rin.."

Fay looked like death warmed over. His hair was matted and dampened with sweat, his skin looking too pale and overall he looked weak. "How are you?"

"..Been better. How's Sora-kun? Have you seen him? Or did you come right to me?"

"Not seen him. I hear him though." Kurogane grabbed a cloth on the small table by their bed and dunked it into a bowl of cold water. Once he wrung the cloth he pressed it to Fay’s face. "But he's okay, you're not."

"You worry too much,Kuro-pon. I'm okay." Fay winced as he tried to move. "It just wasn't as easy as I thought."

"Of course not. You're not a woman, you already had it hard during the pregnancy." He turned to watch as an older woman brought over their son.

"You're going to have to hold him Kuro-rin,I don't have the strength right now." The baby was gently placed in his father's arms and his crying got a bit softer.

Kurogane held the boy awkwardly, not sure how to do so properly, but it seemed to work. Sora looked tiny as he sat beside Fay. 

"See that Kuro-rin? He likes you." Fay felt his eyes closing, he was worn out. "I want to talk to Watanuki-kun when I get my strength back."

"Alright." Sora had since calmed down, his face red and tiny hands curled into fists. "He needs to go to a wet nurse anyways."

"Sorry I can't help much...I should be up and about soonish." 

"Idiot. You've done enough already." He chided, his eyes moving back to their newborn son. Kurogane wondered if there was a way to at least tell the kids about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a quickie chapter wasnt it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original final chapter. Fay wants to show off his son to his other two "Children" and he wants to know if Sora made it to a decent future

Chapter 10

Fay had slept through most of the day. Finally he woke up. "Kuro-rin? You think there's anyway to tell Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?"

"We can ask Tomoyo about it." Kurogane had been sitting off to the side, Sora asleep in his arms after having been fed earlier.

"First things first,I need to talk to Watanuki-kun."

"Sure you're up for it?" He asked moving closer to sit beside Fay.

Fay nodded. He cast the spell and before long Watanuki's image was on their wall. "Greetings Kurogane-san and Fay-san,what can I do for you?"

"We know why you didn't say anything about the kid coming."

"You mean Sora-kun?" Fay nodded. "Before he left he let us know that it was his price."

"We get it. You can't meddle and all that, but you could have warned us or something."

"What was I supposed to say?" He blew a ring of smoke out of his mouth. "Is there anyway to see what kind of world he went back to?" Fay cut in,he had to know,he had to make sure his son of the future was safe.

"There is, but there's a price." Kurogane frowned. "What is it?"

"I'll accept the swaddling cloth,the first thing Sora-kun was wrapped in as payment. Do you accept?"

Kurogane didn't know what Watanuki would use it for but he left to grab it. It had been made of fine cloth, embroidered with the symbol of the Tsukiyomi, a gift from Tomoyo herself.

Once Kurogane returned with the blanket and it was accepted as the payment a scene began to play for the two of them. It was Nihon country but it looked different,although only slightly. The scene they saw showed Kurogane(who still looked good sixteen years later Fay decided) and Sora(whose hair was now blonde) in a spar match. "Go easy on him Kuro-sama he's the only son we have." Fay's future self was sitting nearby watching the two go at it. "And Sora-kun no using your magic,in a real fight against someone that wants to kill you is one thing,but not against your father."

"He can use it all he wants, he still isn't beating me." Kurogane charged forward, smirking as he swiped his practice sword through the air towards the boy.

"You watch! I didn't get weaker when I went back you know!" Sora put his own practice sword up to attempt to block his father. "Just finish up soon you two, it's almost time to eat and if you don't stop,I'll make you." Fay smirked.

Kurogane blocked the swing and pushed Sora backwards with the force. "You're about twenty years too early to be thinking you can best me."

"I won't give up,that's what you always say right? Maybe I should spar against dad with magic next." 

"Maybe, but you've got even less of a chance at beating him."

Sora put his practice sword and cracked his neck a few times. "Oh? We were both born with the gift of magic. I wasn't born with the gift of sword fighting." Fay's face in the meantime was red from the praise. 

"You're still a rookie either way." Kurogane ran towards him, ready to lash out.

 

Out of reflexes and battle instinct the boy cast a small shield around him as his father came rushing forward.

His sword bounced off the shield, but it didn't stop Kurogane from spinning with his moment and striking out behind the shield.

The teenager hit the ground from Kurogane's strike."Punishing me for slacking off odou-sama? I relaxed a lot in the past."

"Kurogane raised his bokken up to rest on his shoulder. "No, not punishing, teaching. Now, let's go inside."

A smaller hand reached out to Sora. "Come on Sora-kun,let's get you cleaned up for dinner." Fay helped lift his son up off the ground. "If it means anything Sora-kun,he went easy on you,when he spars with me it's not so friendly."

"That's because you're an idiot and need the practice." Kurogane countered as together they helped Sora to stand.

Fay made a pouty face at Kurogane as they walked. "Let's just say this,your father doesn't go easy when it comes to training." Fay thought back to the country of Outo. He locked his blue eyes on Kurogane and wondered if he was thinking the same. "Are you going to tell me another story from your travels?" Sora asked as he held onto both of his fathers.

"You've heard them enough times already don't you think?" Kurogane questioned feeling drained and ready to just rest.

"Maybe another time Sora-kun,he won't admit but your daddy's tired,it's because he's so old now." Fay laughed as he went to inform the servants to bring their dinner.

"I'm not old. If anyone is it's you, you're practically ancient." Kurogane scowled as he took a set at the large table in the middle of their room

 

"MEAN!"Fay sat next to Kurogane as they waited for their son to wash up. " "He's grown quite strong hasn't he?"

"Of course he has. He's like the kid."

"He is. He’s determined and won't give up until he does what he set out to do. Remember what he said when he left? I won't come home until I fix this." Fay smiled softly. "He's a lot like you too."

"I would hope so." Kurogane looked at Fay, thinking they were getting too sappy as they got older.

 

Sora walked into the room looking clean."Time to eat! Dad,I want to practice magic tomorrow."

The boy plopped down across from his parents, beaming and refreshed. "You'd have better luck at getting Tomoyo to practice with you." 

"But Tomoyo-hime doesn't have the same magic as father and I do." Fay smiled and patted his son's head. "Your father is right,let Tomoyo-chan teach you the basics then you can spar with me."

"I was being sarcastic..."

"Perhaps you were,but you were right Kuro-rin. As talented as you are Sora-kun,you would be outmatched against me. So ask Tomoyo-chan to show you some things. Protective spells and enchantments"

Sora pouted, but before he could protest their food was brought in and set on the table.

 

The scene faded back to Watanuki. "So he made it back to a better future." Fay sighed revealed. "Anything else?" He inhaled from his pipe again.

“We want to show the baby to the others." Kurogane said then as he handed Sora over to the blonde.

Fay rocked Sora in his arms. "You mean Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?" Both men nodded. "You could handle that Fay-san,I must go,Maru and Moro inform me of a customer." Fay handed Sora to Kurogane. "He's right,I can."

 

“I just handed him over." Kurogane said, thinking Fay should at least have a chance, but he supposed the blonde needed his hands free.  
"I'll take him back in a minute. As soon as I finish the spell." Fay started to write the spell in the air to make contact with their former traveling companions. once he was done he sat done next to Kurogane and reclaimed Sora.

Kurogane watched Fay work, writing runes into the air tat swirled and made Sora blink.

"Seems our little boy likes the pretty writing in the air. He’ll be able to do it one day." 

 

Kurogane didn't respond as the baby tried to reach up.

Finally the magic swirled and showed Syaoran's face on their wall. "Hello Syaoran-kun,where's Sakura-chan?"

The boy jumped and looked at them with a shocked face. "F-fay-san, Kurogane-san?!"

Fay smiled warmly at the boy. His spell had not only contacted them but enabled them to understand each other. "The very same Syaoran-kun, We have news for you and Sakura-chan,if she's around."

"Let me go and find her." Syaoran ran out of sight them calling for Sakura.

Fay laughed and kissed Kurogane quick while the boy was out of sight. "He hasn't changed."

Kurogane frowned at the kiss and Sora whimpered. "You're upsetting the kid." When he returned Sakura was with him, her cheeks red and eyes wide in excitement.

Fay rocked the boy gently to calm him. "He just wants all the attention." Noticing Sakura was with Syaoran now,the mage grinned. "Hello Sakura-chan,it seems like it's been so long since we've seen you and Syaoran-kun. Although time flows differently in all worlds of course. But Kuro-rin and I have something to tell you."

It was then their eyes landed on the baby. "They're not blind." Kurogane argued as Sora grumbled.

 

Fay poked Kurogane in the cheek. "You're making him grumpy." Turning back to Syaoran and Sakura. "This is Sora-kun,your little brother. Isn't he precious?"

Syaoran blushed and gaped like a fish. "Brother? Did you and Kurogane-san find a baby?" Sakura asked curious

"Thanks to Watanuki-kun,he's ours Sakura-chan. Maybe when he's a bit older we'll take a trip to Clow Country so you two can see him properly. Families stick together after all." In Fay's arms Sora made little gurgling noises as he heard everyone talk.

"And I do not upset him, you're the one." Kurogane blamed as their friends tried to watch the baby.

"I'm not the one that yells and looks like a scary monster all the time." 

"He's like that because he can already sense idiocy." Kurogane glared.

"Our son would never think of me that way." Fay countered back. 

"Tch." Kurogane looked away. "He's adorable Fay-san." Sakura beamed.

"Isn't he? We thank you for the compliment though. I promise once he's a little bit older,we'll have to come and visit you. I'm sure my magic could get the three of us there,if a certain someone isn't afraid of dimension hopping again."

"Shut the hell up." Kurogane deadpanned.

"Always grumpy Kuro-sama." Sakura was still admiring the baby,while Syaoran's face was red. Unlike Sakura he had traveled with the two men when they grew closer and had walked in on them on several occasions.

So seeing them now so comfortable together on a bed and obviously with a child now, made him remember things he had long since forgotten. Kurogane growled. "Your fault."

"It was nice to see you two kids again. Unfortunately. I'm not in the best shape right now so I can't keep this connection open much longer. We'll contact you before we come and visit." Fay had ignored the accusation from his lover. 

They wished them well and said their goodbyes before the connection closed. Sora gave a soft cry, upset now. "Maybe I should get the wet nurse?"

"Yes and take him,I feel dizzy." Having just given birth to the baby the previous night Fay's body still hadn't recovered.

Kurogane gathered the boy who looked ready for a crying spell. "Sleep then. I'll bring you something after I drop him off."

Fay nodded and curled up on their futon. It seemed to him he had just closed his eyes when he felt Kurogane's presence next to him. "Mmm..I thought you were bringing Sora-kun to the wet nurse?"

"I did. He's asleep in his bed now." The bassinet sat beside their bed, the baby tucked away.

"Then join me,you won't let it show but you're tired too." Since Fay's 

body was still recovering,Kurogane had been the one taking care of Sora.

"You're not going to let up either way." Kurogane said as he reluctantly 

pulled the covers back and slipped into bed.

 

"You're right I won't." Fay paused to snuggle. "Sakura-chan really 

seemed to like Sora-kun."  
"She likes anything small." He countered as he carefully wrapped an arm 

around the blonde.

 

"Syaoran-kun on the other hand." Fay smiled at the gesture of being 

held.

"He liked the kid too, just surprised." He wasn't like Sakura, taking 

things at face value, he had to think too damn much.

"I think we may have damaged his innocence while we traveled." Fay 

laughed as he started to drift back to sleep.

"He should have learned to knock."

"Or we should have learned to lock the door or tell him straightforward we 

were more than battle partners now."

"The kid isn't stupid, he knew and we did lock the door sometimes. His 

own fault for coming into a bedroom without knocking." Kurogane 

countered, eyes closed.

 

Fay laughed again. "You're right,we should get to sleep,Sora-kun may 

wake up at any time."

"Be quiet then." Kurogane complained.

Fay said nothing as he drifted off to sleep. He had to admit things had been crazy here the past few months,and he knew things would never be perfectly calm for them. But that was okay,they had Sora now and more importantly each other. As long as another one of their kids from the future didn't come back to try and save Kurogane,Fay could deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont fret theres more to come! sorry for the weird formating of this one >,


	11. Omake 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of three omakes for this fic. This one is Sora getting ready to leave for the past

Omake 1

No one was quite sure how it happened but Fay was laying in his room half-conscious due to an oni-attack. Sora turned instead to his other father. "Are you sure Tomoyo-hime said there was nothing she could do?"

Kurogane sat stone faced by Fay's bedside. "That's what she said."

Sora cursed loudly. "Who would've thought that one attack from before I was born would do this?" The teenager yanked lightly on his spiky blonde hair in frustration.

"Damn idiot..." Kurogane gritted his teeth as he looked at Fay. "We didn't know the damn thing was poisonous."

"I can't heal him and neither can Tomoyo-hime. I wonder…what about that shop father?" Sora was talking about the shop that was once ran by Yuuko and was now run by Watanuki.

"We tried that when the symptoms first came up. There was no antidote, it had spread too far." Red eyes lingered on his son.

"Its worth trying again!" Sora stood up,his blue eyes shining with tears. He stood in a stance he had seen his father do many times(despite his illness he tried to teach his son magic) and started to trace symbols in the air with his left hand. Finally Watanuki's face appeared on the wall.

Kurogane didn't stop him, letting his son call on Watanuki so he could hear the same news he had years before. "Sora-kun?"

Sora bowed his head. "Watanuki-san, I'll be straight to the point. I need to know if there's anyway i can save my father."

"I told him you said already there wasn't an antidote." Kurogane looked away, he didn't need a reminder that he couldn't save Fay. "So just get to the point." "Before you asked me if there was a cure, not if there was a way." Watanuki smiled sadly. "There is one way I can think of that might do the trick."

Sora's blue eyes widened. "What? How? Tell me please!"

Kurogane stared as well, his hopes rising at the prospect. "It'll will be a large price...but I think it will work." "Just spit it out kid." He growled and Watanuki smiled. "Traveling back in time to stop Fay-san from getting hit."

"Ill do it! What's the price?" Sora looked up at Watanuki,not caring about the look his father was giving him. Watanuki paused to inhale from his pipe. "Well if you're going Sora-kun your price would be you'd have to hide your identity and naturally until you completed your task you cannot let your parents of the past known who you are." Sora bit his lip. His father had been coma those for nearly a year now,that would be difficult to do.

"Hold on, who said he was going? I'm still your father dammit and I can't let you do this." Kurogane didn't want to think of his son facing those demons, they had ravaged a whole section of the city and Sora while he was strong wouldn't be able to fight them off.

"I have to go father! You need to stay here and protect dad! I'll have all the people of the past Nihon to watch me. Plus my magic and Celes." Sora stood firm on the spot. "Besides I can use my magic to teleport there that makes the price cheaper than if he had to transport you there!" 

Kurogane stood frown marring his face. Grabbing his sons shoulders he could see himself and Fay in him. "You've made up your mind...just be careful don't risk your life. You're our only kid and you're important to us, he wouldn't want to wake up knowing you sacrificed yourself for him so don't put us through that."

Sora grinned,happy that he was being trusted with something this important. He hugged his father then turned back to Watanuki. "I'm going give me what I need."

Watanuki produced a small bottle and in  a swirl of wind and magic it vanished from his hand to land in Sora's. "Remember the rules."

"Of course." As Watanuki disappeared Sora started on another spell that surrounded his blonde hair. It gradually went from being blonde,to orangey-blonde until finally it was a bright cherry red. "That should take care of them figuring me out at least." he turned to one of the servants. "Could you get Celes for me?"

Kurogane watched as the handmaiden brought him his sword. It had been a gift years before from him and Fay.

Sora tied a black piece of cloth around his head like a headband. He turned to Kurogane first. "I know you'll take care of dad,father." Then he turned to Fay's comatose form as he began tracing the spell in air. "I'll definitely come back to a world with you awake and i won't come home until i know that!" The magic started to swirl around him as he looked at his home for the last time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene between Sora and Kurogane tears me up everytime


	12. Omake 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake 2/3. this is chapter one but from Sora's POV gives it a new twist eh?

Omake 2

Sora's world of Nihon was fading. He made sure the antidote he had received from Watanuki was secured safely inside of his inner robe. He prayed when he landed in the next world it would be the Nihon of the past,which he was aiming for to save his father. Before he had time to think of what he would say when he arrived there,he landed with a loud crash inside what seemed to be the main palace where he and his parents resided in the future. Only in this time he didn't exist and the guards were trained to attack all intruders.

There was a hole in the roof above him, debris littered the once cleaned room. It was disorienting and he checked for injuries before the shouting erupted. 

He brushed the dust and dirt off his clothes and armor first. He pulled a few pieces of wood out of his flaming red hair.He heard screaming and he cursed. Despite all their stories of their travels,neither of his parents had ever mentioned how hard it was to LAND during dimension hopping. He placed a hand on Celes, ready to fight and knock people out,if necessary. He had no intents on killing anyone,he didn't believe in killing people,just oni. His blue eyes moved around waiting for someone to show,he planned on explaining himself first.

Several palace guards appeared in the door, each brandishing swords. They were foot soldiers stationed around the palace for security, wearing the crescent moon of Nihon on their clothes and light armor.

Moving his hand off Celes to explain,he cleared his throat. "Oi you lot,i was wondering do Kurogane-san and Fay-san live in this castle?" He had to admit,calling his parents by their names was awkward.

"Who are you?!" They aimed their swords at him as they filed in. "You're intruding in the imperial palace, hand over your weapon."

"Not the answer I was looking for. You don't want to fight me,really and frankly i don't want to fight you. All I want to know if Kurogane-san and Fay-san are here."

"They are, but it makes no difference. Now drop your weapon and come with us!"

"Sorry guys,I'm on a time restrained mission,so move it!" He finally removed Celes from it's sheath and charged forward with an agility that could probably only be matched by Kurogane.

They dodged effectively, one turning to strike at Sora. "Stop!"

Sora was getting ready to use a sleep spell on them to put them all in a deep slumber that he would remove once he got past them when he heard someone yell stop.

It was Kurogane growling as he pushed his way into the room. He already had his sword unsheathed as he looked for the intruder and when his eyes fell on the boy he paused for a moment before going after him.

Sora had just finished his sleep spell it was only temporary when Kurogane came charging him. Without thinking much Sora swung Celes up to block Kurogane's sword. When he opened his blue eyes and saw who he was fending off,said eyes widened. "Fa…Kurogane-san." Sora hoped that Kurogane didn't catch what he almost said. Fay meanwhile was helping the guards Sora had magicked to sleep onto their feet. "Kuro-sama,the guards are alright,just sleeping it seems like."

"He's a wizard then." He shot back, not taking his eyes off the boy as he moved to swing his sword in a wide arch.

Fay looked at the boy as well. "Yes..I can definitely sense magic in him,be careful." Sora jumped back not wanting to give Kurogane a chance to stare into his blue eyes any longer for fear of being discovered. in the back of his mind he could distantly hear the shop keeper telling him the payment for him coming back here.

He missed his mark and nearly cut the edge of a table off. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other he swing around to hit the boy again. He had the blunt of his blade aimed at him, not wanting to kill, but to stun. 

Finally Kurogane connected and Sora landed hard on the floor. Reaching up to adjust his black headband he looked up at one of his parents. He could not see Fay from where he was nor had he heard him due to focusing on his battle. He looked up at Kurogane in a way almost reminiscent of how Fay looked up at Kurogane back in Outo country. "Hello Kurogane-san." Sora's voice wasn't as loud and confident as it had been with the guards,it was soft,barely audible.

"Who are you?" He stared, pausing in his next attack to get answers.

"Names Sora,I came here looking for Fay-san.I'm not from this world obviously."

"Then what business do you have with him?"

"That information is classified,all I need to know is if he's alive and awake here."

"Of course he is." Kurogane eyes the boy unsure. 'But that doesn't excuse what you did. Hand over your sword."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. His other father was okay,he had made it to the right time. "I didn't even attack any of them with my sword! I had to knock them out,they weren't listening to me.Besides that this sword was a present from my parents,I 'm not just going to give it up!" Sora's voice was once again loud. Fay laughed as he reappeared in time to hear Sora ranting. "He sounds a bit like you Kuro-rin."

""I don't whine! And it doesn't matter you still fought back. You're an intruder here, sheathe your sword and hand it over."

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" Sora sheathed his sword and got up. "There you have your sword out and I don't. You've got years of experience on me I'm sure so that gives you the upper hand,now will you listen?"

Kurogane snatched up the sword before putting away his own. "Damn brat." Tossing the sword to Fai he grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and marched him forward.

Sora squirmed. "Will you even bother to listen to me?" Fay looked at the sword,the writing under the hilt looked familiar.

"No, I'm tossing your ass in one of the cells." Kurogane said as the soldiers began picking themselves up

"Aurgh how am i supposed to do what I came here to do if I'm locked up?! I need to speak with her highness!"

"You're not doing that unless your behind bars."

"I wouldn't hurt her! I didn't come here to hurt anyone! Besides Oni."

"Says the one who crashed through a roof of the most defended place in the country like it was nothing and who took out all those soldiers." He wasn't letting the kid talk him out of it.

"Hey! The crash landing was an accident,ever leap through dimensions? Not easy. I only put the guards to sleep because they're in my way and not listening."

"And what do you know about that?" He asked curious. This had that kid in the shop written all over it.

"Because as i told you I leapt through time and space to get here." 

"What's so important then that you had to come here and start attacking? You can talk to the wizard when you're put away."

"Can't really tell him seeing as he's a part of the reason now can I? And I didn't ATTACK,I defended myself."

"You drew your sword. They were following protocol. They would have taking you in for questioning instead of fighting." He argued as they made it down into the holding cells. It was away from the main palace and heavily guarded.

Fay followed with a couple of wards in one hand and Sora's sword in another. Once Sora was shut in the cell he placed the wards in place. "Neh Kuro-sama,look at the writing on his sword."

Kurogane turned towards the blonde staring at the sword. "What about it?"

"The character's around look like a mix of your language and my own. Odd,where do you think he got it?"

"Could be from anywhere." He said, not making much sense of it.

"What do we do with the boy?" Fay looked over at Kurogane.''

"Keep him here for now. It's warded and without a sword he's not getting out." Kurogane said satisfied. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's so fresh like his father i love it XD


	13. Omake 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final omake! and of course the longest

Omake 3

Shirisagi was holding one of many festivals they held each year. The whole city had been buzzing in excitement as merchants from all over the country came to sell their ware. Decorations were made and hung up, illuminating the city even at night. As soon as Sora had found out he'd been nothing but a ball of energy asking his parents to go.

Fay had asked Tomoyo if she would mind making the family kimonos for the occasion. They all had kimonos of course for important meetings but Fay wanted these to be more special. His son was bouncing all over the place with energy and Fay had to suppress a laugh. "Neh neh Kuro-sama,is this what you were like when you were a little boy?"

"Hell no!" Kurogane glared as he grabbed their son on his way by and made him sit. "He gets that from you."

"I was actually quite serious as a child,but you know that already," Sora rocked back and forth in his seat restlessly. "Am I going to hear about your journey now?"

"You get told plenty of stories about it." Kurogane countered. For a seven year old he was all energy.

"I WANT MORE! i want to learn how to use a sword like you father! I want to do magic like dad too!"

 

"Tch! Don't worry you will. You're already busy with practice and your studies." Kurogane ruffled blonde hair. Being a father had been difficult and countless time he'd thought of his own father and how he would have handle things, how he would have thought. While he had ached thinking about his parents, his own son took some of that away. He looked nearly identical to Fay except for how unruly his hair was

 

"But I haven't even been able to use magic at all yet! What if i don't have the gift?" Fay looked from his spouse to his son. "Don't worry Sora-kun you'll get it within time,"

"Not everyone can do everything right off the bat. It'll take practice and effort." Kurogane added.

Sora pouted before taking a stance that he had seen his father use before. Magic sparked at his finger before igniting Kurogane's and Fay's bed. Fay was much quicker and more skilled with magic then his son was so he was able to conjure up water to put out the flames. "No permanent damage done Kuro-sama. Are you and Sora-kun alright?"

He hadn't been able to react in time to do much of anything, staring slack jawed at his singed and smoking bed. "...We have to get a new bed now." he'd like that one too dammit. He frowned at his son. "You're going to help."

Sora's face went bright red."Gomenasai! I didn't mean to do it! Does that mean I can't go to the festival tonight?" He looked up at both of his parents with his wide,blue eyes.

"Tch. If you didn't I'd have to hear everyone bitching at me. You're going to be doing chores around here though." Kurogane told him as he watched his son fidget.

"Okay father." Fay's hand ruffled his son's hair. "Why don't we get our kimonos on that Tomoyo-hime made us and head for the festival okay?"

"Okay!" Sora darted off to where Fay had set their clothes up earlier that morning. Kurogane stood as well, staring at the bed.

Fay picked up his own kimono and handed Kurogane his. Fay's was blue with a phoenix,Kurogane's red with a dragon and Sora's black with stars. "He didn't mean it Kuro-sama. Children are prone to accidentally use their magic."  
"I know that." Kurogane moved behind a screen to undress and change into his kimono. "He's still doing chores."

Fay went behind the other screen and started to change as well. Typically Sora was the first to emerge. "Can we go? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Fay emerged tying his hair into a ribbon,his long sleeves flowing like water around his arms. "Excited isn't he Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane had just finished tying the obi around his waist. "He's just like you."  

 

"And you!" Fay turned around. "Does it look okay?" 

"You look good in it." Kurogane said before he reached over to tighten the obi around Fai's waist.

Fay turned a light shade of pink. Before he could say anything,Sora interjected. "EW!"

Looking over Fay he smirked. "And what's that for? I'm only helping him dress."

"You said he looked good in it! That's mushy talk!"  
"So? I can talk to your Otou-san however I want brat." Kurogane stepped away from Fay to pluck their son up into his good arm.

"Now now lets behave you two,the festival awaits us."

"Hurry up then." Kurogane called as he walked out of their room and toward the nearest exit.

"Always impatient Kuro-sama." Fay caught up with his partner and son. "I wanna feel the grass father!" Sora was fidgeting in Kurogane's arms,anxious to be put down.

"The lawns are manicured for a reason brat." He slipped on his shoes, grabbing Sora's and stuffing them on him as well. "And stop wriggling so damn much or you're going straight back up while we go."

 

"We can let him walk Kuro-rin,we'll just have to hold onto him."

He wished they had one of those leash things, knowing Sora liked to wander. "Fine." Kurogane set the boy down on the stone walkway. "Stay close."

Fay grabbed one of his son's small hands in his own. "He's certainly a ball of energy isn't he Kuro-sama?"

"I wonder why?" He asked sarcastically. "It couldn't be because you and everyone else around here sneaks him candy?"

"Nope that can't be it at all."

Sora looked around as they walked under the large archway of the palace's main entrance. "Where are we going first?" He asked as Kurogane held his hand.

"That's up to your otou-sama,little one,he knows this area a lot better than i do." Fay gripped his son's hand and looked over at kurogane.

"We'll just start at this end and work our way up." He grinned at the boy's excitement.

"OKAY!" The boy tugged at both of his parents' hands trying to get them to move faster. Fay laughed and pulled back slightly. "Easy little one,we're a lot older than you so we move slower."

"We're not that old. At least I'm not." Kurogane argued as Sora held his flesh hand.

Fay raised one of his eyebrows. "Meaning I am?"

"You are." He glanced over to Fay as they passed through the crowd.

"Pfft, I don't look a day over twenty."  "OH! LOOK AT ALL THE GLASSWORK!"Fay shook his head,his son was a handful. 

Kurogane looked over and rolled his eyes. There were a few men blowing glass an others creating pieces from it.

Sora's blue eyes widened as he watched the men work. "Is that magic father? otou-sama?

 

"No, they're craftsmen. They take sand and heat and melt it and take those pipes and blow the glass. It's how you make bottles." He explained even though his knowledge was limited.

 

"Does that mean,only otou-sama,me and Tomoyo-hime have magical powers?" 

"Priestess' do and a lot of people do too. Your father's is different than this worlds though and Tomoyo is the strongest miko." He explained.

"How come you don't have magic father?" "Because your father specializes in sword fighting."  Sora pouted for a moment. "Does that mean you have to pick? Between magic and sword fighting?"

 

"I have some form of magic, I got it from my parents." Kurogane said as he guided his family through the crowds. At least Sora wasn't trying to get away from them. "But it's not really considered magic...it's difficult to explain."

"You can do both Sora-kun,I know I don't look like it,but I'm quite skilled with physical weapons as well as my magic." Fay shifted his gaze at his partner. His mind was racing back to all the times they had fought back to back.

"Just depends. You've been practicing both as it is, so there's no reason you can't do both."

"YAY! Father? How do swords get their names?" The boy had just been lifted off the ground by his parents and he was being swung. 

"Kurogane shook his head at the boy's attention span. "The one who makes them gives them a name."

 

"Aww...what if someone got the sword as a gift they don't get to name it?" Fay nearly dropped his son. He couldn't help but think of the name of the sword his son from the future had.

"Not usually no. The one who makes it puts a part of them into the sword, so they have the honor of naming it." Kurogane replied as he scanned over the crowds in search of food.

"Awww I want to name mine when I get one!" "Remember Kuro-pon,NO SUSHI! IT'S TOO WEIRD!" Despite having lived here awhile Fay still didn't like sushi.

"You don't have to tell me and you should know by now they don't make it for things like these." He grumbled before buying some cooked squid. He handed one to Sora.

Sora was finally released from his parents' hands to eat. "Thank you father!"

"Welcome kiddo." He ruffled blonde hair before looking to Fay. "Want anything?"  
Fay grinned at his son before turning to his spouse. "Yeah sure,just not seafood."

Kurogane got him some dumplings instead and handed the blonde the small wooden plate. "Here."

"Hyuu~ Kuro-sama is so thoughtful. Shall we find a patch of grass to sit on so we can eat? Although someones already  digging in." Fay moved his gaze to his son who was happily eating.

"It's not that hard to walk and eat." he countered, smiling lightly.

"Do you not see the sleeves Tomoyo-chan gave me? It's almost like a furisode."

"Kid, head over there." he pointed to an open area where people were sitting.

 

Sora happily trotted through the small crowd to where he was told. "He's full of energy,just like you."

"And you." Kurogane added as they followed after him.

"We saw this coming,we saw him walking and talking before we knew he existed."

"I guess you're right. Hopefully he's not as much of a smartass this time around." Kurogane joked a little before sitting down with Sora.

Fay laughed a bit at the memory. When their son had come barging in from the future he certainly had a sarcastic air about him."That's up to us."  "What is otou-sama?" Sora looked up with his bright blue eyes.

"Your father's being an idiot again." Kurogane patted his head before having him sit between them so they could all eat.

"MEAN!" Fay protested before starting on his own plate.

""Oh please." Kurogane sighed before he began eating. Sora smiled at his parents teasing.

Fay rolled his eyes. "Always mean,and after all I did for you."

 

"I'm not mean and that's a two way street, we did a lot for each other." He countered as Sora chewed on his squid.

Before long it grew darker and Sora was yawning. "Oi stay awake, the fireworks are coming up."

 

"I-I-I can stay awake father." Sora said stifling a yawn.

"Sure about that?" He smirked and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yes! I want to see the fireworks! Is it like the fire I set to your bed earlier?" 

"No, and you're still going to work to replace that." Kurogane felt a little proud anyways for his son.

 

"I know father," "Nows not the time to discuss such things,the shows starting." Fay pointed to the night sky.

Sora stared with wide eyes as small fireworks were shot out over the city, lighting up the sky in bright whites and reds.

Fay smiled at his son before letting his head rest on Kurogane's shoulder. "He seems to like the fireworks."

"He likes explosions." Kurogane pointed out as their son paid them no attention.

"Or the pretty lights." Fay laughed moving a bit closer. "At any rate he's awake now and now that his magic has sparked inside of him it will only grow from here."

"As long as I don't have to keep replacing things, I can manage him learning." He wrapped an arm around Fay to pull him close since that was his goal anyways.

Fay smiled and titled his head up leaning in for a kiss.

Kurogane gave him a quick peck before going back to the fireworks. It seemed the people in charge of it were going to go out with a flurry of fireworks as they lit up the sky high above the city, sparks raining down and burning out before they could touch anything.

 

Together the three of them sat as a happy family until the fireworks ended until it was time to head back home. Sora had long since fallen asleep and was being carried by Kurogane as Fay walked along side of him. He knew tomorrow would be busy with all the work that needed to be done,replacing his and Kurogane's bed would require a long ride into town. Fay didn't care though,he had everything he needed in this world,he knew Syaoran and Sakura were happy at home and that was fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry this isnt the last youll see of Sora! i have more plans for him!


End file.
